The Glass Flowers
by TheBellAndTheMirror
Summary: "Can't you...wont you fall in love with me Len?" her voice was soft and melodic, it rang in his ears. He reached out to touch her but she flinched back. "I-I…I don't know how I can fall in love with me if I can't see your face." He whispered. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. "No…no…you can't see my face…you can never see my face."
1. Chapter 1

"_Len?" she stood there, bathed in shadow. Soft silk curtains blew in the wind, cloaking her lithe form. Len moved carefully forward, his hand out, palm up. She moved closer to him, but he still couldn't make out her face. Her hair swirled around her as if she were under water. _

"_What do you need?" he asked. _

"_What do you want from me?" he felt, rather than saw her smile. _

"_Can't you...wont you fall in love with me Len?" her voice was soft and melodic, it rang in his ears. He reached out to touch her but she flinched back. _

"_I-I…I don't know how I can fall in love with me if I can't see your face." He whispered._

_She buried her face in her hands and began to sob. _

"_No…no…you can't see my face…you can never see my face." _

"_Then at least tell me your name." He reached out and grabbed the sleeve of her soft billowing dress. _

"_You know my name Len…it's R-" _

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Len rolled over and punched the snooze button on his alarm, trying to conjure the dream back up. He couldn't. He sat up and groggily rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Damn it." He muttered, getting to his feet. He stomped down to the bathroom, slamming the door and waking the remaining sleepers in the house. He furiously brushed his teeth with watermelon toothpaste (disgusting) and pulled his shoulder length hair into a high pony tail. He stormed back to his room and pulled on his uniform, neglecting his tie and leaving his collar mostly unbuttoned. He took some time then, staring into the floor length mirror on his door.

"How many times has it been?" he asked his reflection.

"How many times have I dreamt of her?" He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the cool glass. When he opened his eyes he though he saw a female form, he blinked and she was gone. Sighing he slung on his backpack and opened the door.

"Hey, good morning Len, would you like some breakfast?" Gakupo said from the stove. Len shook his head, offering a weak smile.

"Nah, not hungry."

"Had that dream again?" asked Kiyoteru over his newspaper. Len smiled.

"Yeah, every night, I have cleaning duty this morning, so I'm taking off." With a quiet sigh, he opened the front door, and was gone.

**A/N: Kya! Sorry It was so short! I hope you like it…Lenlen seems too grumpy! Tell me what you think please. Reviews would be great **

**Bell **


	2. Chapter 2

"Len, you look so tired!" Kaito babbled. He had the awful tendency of never shutting up. Len shrugged and sighed.

"What else is new?" he slung his backpack over the back of his chair.

"Did you dream about that girl again?" asked Kaito, pulling his notebook out of his own backpack.

"Yeah, every night, It feels so real…you know?" He looked up at the blue haired boy, trying to see if he thought he was crazy. But Kaito was already onto the next topic.

"We should go to that haunted house after school, Lola said that whoever goes inside never comes out again!" Kaito waved his hands around for dramatic effect.

"Do you know how cliché that is Kaito-san?" Asked Len, burying his face in his arms.

"So what?" said the blue haired boy

"Cliché is more fun."

X~X

Len dragged his feet on the way home. He didn't want to be bombarded with questions and he knew that Kiyoteru would be disappointed in him for only getting average marks on his reading test. He kept his head down and his hands shoved in his pockets.

_Len? _That voice! It was the girl. He jumped and looked around, thoroughly startled.

"Where are you?" he asked, ignoring the strange looks he got.

_Do you believe in ghosts Len? _He trembled, the words were packed with emotion. His feet seemed to move on their own. Down through the thick thorn bushes and out onto the lawn of the "Haunted House"

"A-Are you a ghost?" he stammered, his feet drawing him nearer to the house.

"Are you the one I keep dreaming of?"

_I am. _The voice sounded satisfied, he was at the door now, his hand was on the knob.

_Welcome home Len. _He turned the knob and tumbled into the house. Then, there was nothing but blackness.

X~X

When he came to the first thing he noticed was the sweet smell of roses and honey, very soft, but definitely present. The second thing he noticed was that he was sprawled out on thick mahogany floorboards that were cool and smooth against his chin. Far off, there was the sound of running water. Groaning loudly he sat up, and looked around. He was in a bare room, well, and mostly bare room. In front of him was an old fashioned, floor length mirror with intricate engravings on it's tarnished silver frame. Behind him was a beautifully painted portrait of a girl in period dress, long yellow and black. Her hair was blonde and short, curled upwards at the end. Her face had been scratched away however. Len turned back to the mirror.

"Where am I?" he was startled by a loud, pleading meow. he jumped and got to his feet, turning his head left and right. Two cats emerged from the shadows. One a strange blue-gray color, and the other a fierce gold. The gold cat's eyes shone piercing blue.

"H-hey kitty." Len coughed. The steady glare of the two cats was making him nervous. The golden one opened her mouth revealing rows of needle sharp teeth.

_This is what I am Len. _He heard that familiar voice say.

_Once a beauty, now a beast. _


	3. Chapter 3

Len stared slack-jawed at the two cats, the golden one with the blood red mouth, mirroring his own expression as if mocking him. And the blue-gray one, sitting a ways away, with her tail demurely tucked around her paws.

"Y-You're the girl I've been dreaming of?" he asked, putting his hand to his mouth.

_Yes, is it that much of a surprise? _The golden cat rubbed against him languidly.

_I am Rin. _She said, somehow turning the voice inside his head into a soft purr. 

_Don't you remember me? _She placed her paws in his lap. The blue-gray cat moved cautiously closer.

_My companion is Miku; she was once a serving girl, until my selfishness reduced her to this. _For an instant, the cat, Rin looked sad and noble; Len could almost believe that she was the beautiful girl in his dreams.

_It is a pleasure sir _The blue-gray cat flicked her tail, her expression slightly amused. Rin's blue eyes sparkled.

_Miku will show you to your room. While you're here, it would be best if you develop a nocturnal life style, I become a girl at night. _Len blinked his eyes slowly.

"You…wha? I'm not staying here! I have to go home; my brothers will worry about me!" he stood up and began backing hastily to the door.

_I'm afraid theres no way to go back, you've entered a rift. _Rin dashed between his legs and positioned herself between him and the door.

_If you try, Calne Ca and Calcium will eat you. _

"I…I need to go home." Len fell to his knees. Miku circled him, purring comfortably.

_We'll do what we can to make you more comfortable. _She said.

_You just need to stay until the time is right, until we're all girls again for good. _Rin hopped up the stairs.

_Good day Len, I will see you at midnight. _

X~X

Len couldn't sleep, he sat there, counting the seconds till midnight. 11:56, 11:57, 11:58, 11:59…

"Len? May I come in?" It was Rin's voice. When Len didn't answer she came in anyway, shutting the door shyly behind her, her cropped blonde hair hung in tiny waves framing her masked face, her blue eyes shone through the holes in the mask, otherwise only her mouth was visible.

"I am sorry to do this to you Len, but you came of your own accord. I cannot call the Ca sisters off." She moved a little bit closer. Len sighed and propped himself up on his elbows.

"Why? Why do you need me for this?" he asked. Rin shuffled her slippered feet, her honey colored dress hung loosely, but gracefully from her slim body.

"Because I chose you Len." She looked at him in earnest.

"Because I love you."

**A/N: Please review! If you give me ideas I'll definitely try to use them! The longer the review the better **

**Bell**


	4. Chapter 4

"You can't love someone you don't know." He told Rin, his heart was pounding in his chest, girls came onto him a lot, but he had never felt so nervous before. Rin smiled, her eyes lighting up beneath her mask.

"But I _do _know you Len, I have known you since we were small." She held out her hand in front of her, palm first.

"Put your hand on mine." She instructed, when Len didn't move she picked up his hand herself and pressed her small palm onto his. Indeed there was a spark, he had done this before, he stared at her with wide cerulean eyes and she smiled.

"Do you remember Len? Anything at all?" her eyes took on a look of desperation; she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. Len offered a scrunched up smile, he didn't know why he wanted to comfort her, he just did.

"This feels familiar." He said quietly. Rin's smile brightened, and he saw tears glinting in her eyes.

"Thank Goodness." She said, her skin was silk soft against his, she smelled of oranges, he couldn't keep himself from leaning in to smell her better, and when he did she pressed her lips to his. Len's first reaction was to pull away, but his body didn't want to, and honestly, his mind was kind of okay with this too. It just felt right to be kissing Rin, it felt like they had melted together and become one person. When she pulled away he found himself longing to kiss her again, to feel that sweet warm pressure against his mouth.

"Why? Why do you love me?" he panted, his eyes kept drifting over her lips.

"I've always loved you, since we were children." She pressed herself against him in a tender embrace.

"Always, always."

**A/N: Sorry! I like this chapter though! Len doesn't love poor Rin-chan…but theres a spark huh? Tell me what you think **


End file.
